Compromised Cooperation
Compromised Cooperation is a fanfic dedicated to the fanon. Prologue It was a beautiful day in the Great Valley, birds like Cathayornis and Shanweiniao were chirping in the air, while on the ground were the dinosaurs munching on plants. The main Gang of Seven (or ten if you count Draco, Paula and Mira) were also gorging themselves on plants (or a dead Proterogyrinus that broke into the valley out of hunger in Chomper, Paula, Draco, Petrie and Ruby's case) when a Homalocephale came rushing over, "which of you is Chomper and Ruby?" it asks suddenly, "we are why?" Ruby answers, "you're parents are here" the pachycephalosaur informed, making Chomper drop the chunk of meat he held in surprise, "no way" he gasps, but the pachycephalosaur shook his head saying it was true and left, letting the group fallow him until they see a crowd gathered around one of the valley's exits, as soon as they arrive, they see a tyrannosaurus and Oviraptor couple (and two youngsters with the latter), indeed it was them, and Chomper and Ruby rush in to hug them, which were gladly returned, earning some cooing from the audience, "well I never thought I'd say this but it's good to see you all again" Grandpa-L welcomes, "it's great to be with our kids again" Mrs. Sharpteeth says hugging her son, "well since you're back, I guess Chomper can leave now" Tops said rudely as expected, "Can't you go one day without being a bigot?" Draco berated, "what's his problem?" Mr. Sharptooth asks a bit a offended, "oh it's just Tops being Tops" Ruby answered, "he tends to be a racist, he was like that to me when we first met, going all 'Threehorns never play with longnecks'" Littlefoot added, Chomper's dad though clearly wasn't willing to let it go yet, "you gotta problem with us just being here?" he questions, "sort of, nobody wants a family of sharpteeth living in here, where you can stalk us twenty-four-seven" Tops answers, Draco promptly slaps him in the face with his right-wing, "ow, what was that for Draco?" he asks, "discipline, and sometimes I can't stand you at all Tops, seriously what is the matter with you and all the interspecies-bonding?" Draco demanded, "well you can blame my father for that" Tops admitted, "oh really, well your father must've been badly corrupted by all the traditional same-species relationships, even our enemies like Red Claw has nothing against forming an alliance with a separate species, why else would Thud & Screech stick to him like silk? if you can't get over it, then you're no better than them" Draco retorted much to everybody's surprise, even Cera had nothing to say in her father's defense as she normally would, Draco's words were not false, no matter how offensive they might be, not that he couldn't getaway with it either, being a flamebreath and all. Suddenly the ground started vibrating itself, which meant one thing, "just what we needed, an earthshake, everybody grab on to something" Tria calls. Rocks from the passageway Chomper and Ruby's parents came in were beginning to fly everywhere and bombard the ground below. Tops, Draco, Littlefoot and Chomper's father end up going back through the canyon to escape the shower of rocks, which then sealed up the passage. Eventually it passed, "is everyone alright?" Grandma-L asked, "just a few cuts and scrapes, but still alive" Mrs. Flyer answered, and others gave similar answers, "wait where's my dad?" Cera asks, "Littlefoot not here either" Petrie notes, "neither is Draco, or my dad" Chomper adds, "hey guys can you hear me?" Littlefoot's voice echoed, "Littlefoot, where are you?" Grandpa-L asks, "I'm on the other side of the rock-wall, oh and so are Mr. Threehorn, Mr. Sharptooth and Draco" Littlefoot answered, "dear are you hurt" Mrs. Sharptooth asks, "we're fine, but I think Draco suffered a broken wing, a rock was laying in it" her husband answers, "no way we're gonna be able to unblock this" Mrs. Swimmer lamented examining the rock-pile, "are you saying we're locked out?" Draco asks, "looks like it, yep yep yep" Ducky answered, "of all the species I had to be stuck with in a place like this, I would rather be with Littlefoot or even Draco than him" Tops complained referring to the T-Rex standing next to him, who huffed, "speak for yourself frill-face, I'd rather be buried alive in these rocks than be stuck with you, especially with a broken wing, ow" Draco voiced clutching his wing in pain, "how are they gonna get back in?" a random dinosaur asked, "the hidden canyon, remember that the Thin Skin tribe had built a gateway over the entrance? if you four can go there you'll get in for sure" Mira suggested, "only problem with that is it's in the western side of the valley, and this is the southeast" Kosh notes, "gotcha we'll let them know when we get there" Littlefoot ascertained and decided that they should get moving, "if we ever do get there with this guy" Tops muttered, "oh shut up" Mr. Sharptooth retorted, Littlefoot, now sharing Draco's annoyance turned to face the former, "look Mr. Threehorn, I do understand how you feel about predators and all, but we need to work together to get through this, can you at least try to do that?" he reasoned, Tops was a bit shocked, usually Littlefoot was submissive towards him even if they didn't agree (except when he and many others were accusing Doc as a bringer of bad luck), "okay" he relented. Stay tuned for Compromised Cooperation, Chapter one Characters *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Tria *Grandpa-longneck *Grandma-longneck *Ms. Swimmer *Mama Flyer *Tops *Kosh *Tricia *Chomper's Father *Chomper's Mother *Ruby's Parents *Red Claw *Thud & Screech *Draco the Megadracosaurus *Paula the Smilodon *Mira the Miragaia *Torvus the Torvosaurus *Thump & Shriek And more. Gallery Category:Fanfictions